The present invention pertains to a ball racket, and more particularly, a tennis racket having a handle, a tension frame and stringing. The racket has a core and handle shaft connecting the handle to the tension frame. The tension frame has a profile for holding the strings in tension with a dampening mechanism for causing string tension
A ball racket (U.S. Pat No. 5,458,331) is already known with a tension frame forming the racket head that is of a two-part design, with an inner frame profile adjacent to the stringing and an outer frame profile in relation to the stringing on which the eyelets for fastening the strings forming the stringing are located. Both profiles overlap in such a manner that they form two chambers of variable volume extending along the tension frame between the two profiles on both sides from one plane of the stringing (stringing plane), which (chambers) are sealed toward the outside and can be pressurized by means of a valve with a fluid that is under pressure, for example with pressurized CO2 gas. The purpose of this is to achieve the best possible tension.
The object of the present invention is to provide a ball racket, in particular a tennis racket, with improved playing properties.
To achieve this object, a ball racket with a racket head formed by a tension frame with stringing and by a handle element connecting to the tension frame is provided. The tension frame contains two parts in at least one portion of the racket head and has a tension frame profile adjacent to the stringing for holding the strings. The tension string profile holds the strings in a tensioned or dampened state.